


Hamilcast One-Shots

by infinity_wishes109



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Hamilcast, I'm Sorry Lin-Manuel Miranda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinity_wishes109/pseuds/infinity_wishes109
Summary: These are some hamilcast one-shots that i written out due to boredom on my computer.(I know some of the cast members are in relationships are ready such as Lin and Oak for instance. I respect that. This is for only entertainment purposes.)
Relationships: Daveed Diggs/Emmy Raver-Lampman, Jasmine Cephas Jones/Anthony Ramos, Lin-Manuel Miranda/Phillipa Soo, Okieriete Onaodowan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Missing you a Lippa fanfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Death death of her soon-to-be fiance Lin-Manuel Miranda, Phillipa soo goes to visit his grave and tell him the stuff that he missed out on.

Phillipa Soo stood in front of a stone that was buried neatly in the ground. The rain poured hard and aggressively on her as she held her umbrella that held in her hand. She signed as a small sad smile appeared on her face as she reached over outstretching her hand as he gazed at her fingertips over the wet grey stone.

“Hello old friend,” She said in a hushed whisper as she spoke to the stone in the ground. The wind howled as her hair blew in her face, getting a little of it in her mouth in the process. She moved her dark brown hair out of her face as she glanced at the grave.

“It’s been a while hasn’t it” She spoke as she shook her head looking up at the sky. Phillipa let out a chuckle before looking back down and biting her lip while fumbling with the keys that were in her left pocket to her car. 

“Everyone misses you back at home, ya know” She spoke to the stone. “Daveed and Emmy got married, Thought you might like to know about that,” She said with a soft giggle biting her lip.

Her demeanor held the same expression which was full of happiness and bright but on the inside, she felt only gloom and low-spirited but she tried to manage her slightly cheerful smile to mask her true feelings.

“Yeah, They got married last week three weeks after you fell short, The wedding was nice and enticing. It was like it was straight out of a fairytale. Emmy looked so beautiful and angelic in her wedding gown and Daveed in his suit” She muttered leaning back and front a little.

“They wished you could have been there, You would have been Daveed best man and the speech you would give would be a mouthful ya know. Isn’t that right Lin'' She said letting out a broken laugh.

“Oh yeah, also Jasmine had her baby.” She hummed as she took a seat on the wet muddy ground. 

“It’s fine Old man, It’s just a bit of mud… My car and handle it” She spoke as if she was having a full-on conversation with the stone.

If people were to see her talking to herself then they would probably mistake her as insane and ship her to a mental hospital if they didn’t see the grave,  Or maybe that would give her a bunch of weird glances her way, But she didn’t mind it. 

She was happy that she got to talk to him one last time, Though she wished that she could have done it before he passed away.

“It’s a little girl they named her Raelynn. Beautiful little angel, She has Anthony’s hair and Jasmine's smile. Boy does she have a Jazzy smile. Raelynn’s smile can brighten up a whole room if you can only see it.”

She rested her chin on her cheek. “It’s like having all your problems melt away with just one look, Expect you can’t take away my problem” She signed and looked back at the gravestone.

“Why did you have to die, Lin, Why did you have to leave me with an empty hole that can never be refilled. Dammit, Lin why did you have to leave me and our son alone.” She says as hot tears fell down her face as she tried to wipe them away.

“I miss you, Lin, I miss you so fucking much!” She shouted at his grave as she stood back up thunder booming in the background elevated her voice as she gritted her teeth together hissing.

“Why would you leave me and Xavier alone. You left your son without a fucking father, Y-y-y-yo-” Phillipa stumbled over her words as she cried out at the sky cursing at the grave that held her dead fiance. 

She didn’t understand why he didn’t tell anyone that he had Cancer. She didn’t understand why he kept that a secret from everyone and just kept on moving like it was nothing, She didn’t understand why Lin would tell her those lines of “I’ll be there with you no matter what” When Lin knew that he wouldn’t be there for them. 

All she can ask was “Why?” “Why?” “Why??”.

“Why did you have to die and Why couldn’t you have started” She quested her in hand as he bawled her hand up into a first like she wanted to punch something while she glared down at Lin’s gravestone. 

She was hurt, She was enraged, She was disappointed and mostly she was full of pain that Lin thought she wouldn’t find out about from Oak and Leslie. 

“I love you, Lin, I love and care about you so much that it hurts that you would keep what was going on with you a Secret.” She whimpered, her tone going small.

“You promised that we would tell everything to each other. You promised me” She said, whipping a tear from her eyes.

“I was going to be there for you every step of the way, I was going to love and make sure that you were fine until the end,” she said her whole body shaking.

“If you were scared then I would be scared with you, If you were freaking out then I would be there to calm you down. I would be your pillow to rest your head and I would be the shoulder that you would cry on when you were sad and your head full of thoughts full of negative thoughts….. I would be there… I would be there for you, Lin.”

She said sniffing. “I would be there for you,” She said reciting her wedding vows that she would say going over with Renee.

“I memorized my wedding vows for that special day, Our special day… That might ever come” She said looking down taking to the ground as she stared at her feet.

“I love you Lin and No matter what through life or death. I will always love you, We all love you and we miss you even Xavier miss you” She said looking at the sky as the raindrops fell on her face.

“We’ll never forget you Lin, My love,” She said as she looking at the stone before kissing her fingers and putting it on the stone as she started to walk away from the grave sight and over to her car.

_ Querido miente un padre amoroso y asombroso, un amigo y un amante. Lin Manuel Miranda” was written on the gravestone  _

_ Translation: "Dear lies a loving and amazing Father, A friend, and a Lover. Lin Manuel Miranda" was written on the stone. _


	2. Mommy, what's a Soulmate Demmy a fanfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmy raver-Lampman's son Joseph Lampman-Diggs asked his mother an important question one day while she was in the kitchen cleaning.
> 
> Inspired by the audio: "What's a soulmate??"

"Mommy?? What's a soulmate??" Joseph said from his place at the kitchen table as he was drawing a picture of a rainbow and a person sitting under it while their feet were in the water. He looked over at Emmy who was washing the dishes from today's breakfast.

"What was that honey," She said cheerily with a beaming smile as she looked at the small boy.

Joseph looked down at his drawing as he looked back up at his mother, He kicked his small legs under the table as he blinked before repeating his question to her.

"I said What's a soulmate??" He said in a squeaking voice as he looked at her with his dark brown eyes tilting his head a little to the side.

"Oh" Emmy muttered under her breath as she grabbed a towel from the towel rack and dried her hands before walking over and pulling up a chair next to her son sitting down.

"What's a soulmate?? That's what you said right??" She asked again.

"Yeah," He said coloring in his picture trying to stay in the lines as much as possible.

"Why do you ask Jose??" She said folding her hands on the table glancing at him raising her eyebrow.

"Well, My classmates were talking about soul mates and when they would find theirs one day. And well, You and daddy are soul mates right?? He asked, putting the back of the crayon to his lips a little as he looked up at her. "Yes that's right," She said smiling as she peaked at the little microphone printed on the inside of her wrist.  
"Yeah, So what exactly is that"?? Jose muttered as he stopped coloring to give her his full attention.

"Well.." Emmy said starting "It's a...Well, It's like a best friend, but more." She said with a small smile on her face as she chuckled before continuing "It's the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person sweetie.'

She coughed a little before clearing her throat as she tapped her light green painted nails on the table as she tried to think of a good way to restatement what she just said. "Well, They don't make you a better person, but they will always be there for you when you need them the most" She looking at Jose to make sure he understood.

"Like how daddy was there for you during "the accident" He required. "Yeah... Like how he was with me during the accident sweetie. You're right." She bit her lip awkwardly before continuing again.

"you do that yourself...because they inspire you. They love you and they want you to be the best part of yourself that you can ever be". Jose looked up at his mother and reached over and took her hand patting it with his chubby little fingers.

"A soulmate is someone who you can carry with you forever." Emmy looked at him as she ruffled his fluffy light brown hair causing her son to giggle as she looked up at her.

"It's the one person who knew you and accepted you... Believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would."

She tapped her fingers as she remembers the memory of Daveed staying with her at her house to make sure that she's safe while sitting at the front door back against the wall so that her ex won't come in and hurt her due to the threat that he made while in the hospital when she shot him in defense. Joseph looked at Emmy as she tapped her hand on the table.

Jose looked at her and grabbed her hand, tapping it telling her to go on and continue because he wants to hear the rest of her explanation.

"And no matter what happens you will always love them, Nothing can ever change that...... Ever," She says as she ended her speech.  
There was a silence that almost lasted for an hour or so until Emmy let out a small sigh as she got up and looked at her son.

"Did I answer your question honey?" She said looking at Joseph, Joseph nodded his head with a small smile on his face as he let out a little giggle and nodded his head.

"Yes mama Thank you," he said grinning as he went right back to his drawing. Emmy smiled at her son as she bent down and kissed his cheek before getting back up and walking over to the refrigerator and looking inside.

"Do you want anything for a snack pumpkin?" Emmy said glancing at little joseph.

"Yes Please!" Joseph said going back to his picture, Emmy looked at her son one last time before smiling and leaving to start on his snack.

"How about some vanilla and chocolate cookies," Emmy said with a smile as she looked at her younger son. Joseph nodded his head as he smiled clapping his hands "Yes please" he said getting up and walking over towards her

"Can I help you make the cookies?" He said grabbing a small stool chair and dragging it towards her before climbing on top of it and began to help his mother out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Just a little Mother and Son moment)


	3. Oh Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day that Jasmine Cephas Jones found out that she was pregnant with her boyfriend Anthony Ramos baby on the set of #FreeRayShawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy leave a comment and tell me what you think about it and any other future chapters.

Jasmine sat down on the couch cradling her 8-month-old baby bump. She smiled as she rubbed her stomach while humming a soft and sweet melody to her stomach as she moved her hand in a circle.

"I just can't wait to see my little sunshine," She says softly as a small smile appears on her face.

It's been two weeks since Jasmine and Anthony found out about the news of their brand new addition adding on to the family. It all started when Jasmine was feeling nauseous and lightheaded during her scene in #FreeRayShawn.

//flashback//

You see once she got off the stage she started to feel her mouth water like she was going to puke.  
She quickly got off the stage and ran to the near trash can that she could find and started to dry heave heavily that she started to empty the containers of her stomach. Once she was done she saw a lot of her co-workers cowering around her with Concern looks written on their faces.

"Jasmine?? Are you okay" Stephan James asked her.

"I-i-i don't know," She said in a hushed tone while hanging over the garbage can as she wiped her mouth.

"Jasmine why don't you go home for the rest of the day and get some sleep" Skeet Ulrich muttered under his breath while looking at her.

"But What about the sho-" She started only to get cut off by the director himself. "Not worry about that Jasmine, Don't worry they'll be fine. Just worry about you and you're self"

The old man said in a mellow voice as he walked over to her and patted her on the back.  
Jasmine looked up at her and signed as she nodded her head and got up and stood on her feet whipping her mouth. She nodded her head with a look of worry as she started to walk away from her co-workers.

And that's how Jasmine when she got home she walked to the bathroom with her mouth covered and puke again. She looked up and looked through her cabinets to find a pregnancy test that she had in hand just in case something like this was to happen were toa come up.

*Time skip*  
So that's how Jasmin found out she was pregnant and of course, she had to tell her husband Anthoney about it, and of course, she was scared and nervous that if she did tell him that she was pregnant that he would, of course, leave her on the spot.

But when she told him Anthoney didn't seem mad or pissed off either did he walk away and pack up his bags to leave Jas alone with prince or Nala.  
The very thought of it made Jasmine cry.

What Anthony did was that he walked over to Jasmine and wrapped his arms around her pulling her in a loving embrace as he rubbed her back and whispers sweet nothings into her ear as he whispers over and over again "That everything was going to be okay" as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

//End of FlaskBack//

Jasmine smiled at her stomach as she heard the front door open to reveal her husband Anthoney who had just come home from work. He smiled brightly as he walked over to his pregnant wife sitting on the couch with Nala next to her.  
"Hi Anthoney," Jasmin said with a smile as Nala barked in response.

Prince came running in the room and jumped on Ant's pants leg tail his wagging happily.  
Ant smiled as he bent down and pet Prince on the top of his head

"Hey boy," He said with a smile on his face as he walked away from him with Prince following right behind him as he picked up Nala and sat down next to his wife as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Hey baby, How was your day? How is the little one" He said with a smile as he put a hand on her stomach and started to rub her baby bump.

"It was good, The little one has been kicking a lot," Jasmine said with a chuckle, and at that very moment, the baby started to kick at her words.

"Little man, Must be excited to get out and be free, Isn't that right little guy," Anthony said, cooing with a smile on his face.  
She smiles as she let out a little giggling before correcting him

"You mean little girl," She said looking at Ant in the eye loving. " Well whatever gender our baby is I'm sure that they will turn out beautiful just like their mother," Anthony said

"Or Hansome, Just like their father," Jasmine said humming as she rested her hand on Ant's shoulder as Anthoney kissed her on her head while Nala and Prince laid there next to the couch resting.

Anthony chuckled lightly as he looked at his fiancee with a large grin on his face as he leaned over and kissed her baby bump before looking up to meet her eyes with his "It doesn't matter Boy or Girl, I'm just glad that I get to share this moment with you before the baby arrives and when she or he does. They'll be wonderful and beautiful" He murmured as he wrapped an arm around Jasmine while she rubbed her baby bump feeling joyous about feeling this experience.

She was going to be a mother while Anthony was going to be a father. This has to be one of the happiest moments of her life other than the day when her beloved Anthony got on one knee and proposed to her at Disney World.

Jasmine smiled as rested her head on his shoulder as she glanced up at him with a small smile on her face as she breathed heavily through her nose. "Maybe being pregnant isn't going to be all that bad" She thought in her head.

As long as she has Anthony then everything is going to be okay.


End file.
